warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Południowa Obwodnica Warszawy
right|thumb|250px|Plac budowy obwodnicy przy [[Ulica Poloneza|ul. Poloneza, 25 stycznia 2012]] right|thumb|250px|Wiadukt [[Ulica Poloneza|ul. Poloneza nad obwodnicą, 25 stycznia 2012]] right|thumb|250px|Plac budowy obwodnicy przy [[Ulica Karnawał|ul. Karnawał, 2 kwietnia 2010]] Południowa Obwodnica Warszawy (droga ekspresowa nr 2) – budowana droga ekspresowa, przyszły fragment Ekspresowej Obwodnicy Warszawy i drogi europejskiej E30, połączy węzeł autostrady A2 w Konotopie (na zachód od Warszawy) z węzłem Szosy Lubelskiej i planowanej Wschodniej Obwodnicy Warszawy (na wschód od Warszawy). Historia right|thumb|250px|Plac budowy obwodnicy przy [[Ulica Orląt Lwowskich|ul. Orląt Lwowskich, 14 stycznia 2013]] Trasa planowana była od lat 70. XX wieku, jako część autostrady A2 w biegu wschód – zachód. Przebieg autostrady w rezerwowanym korytarzu został uchwalony w 2004 w Planie Zagospodarowania Przestrzennego Województwa Mazowieckiego, plany zmieniono jednak po protestach mieszkańców Ursynowa – obniżono klasę drogi na ekspresową. Na niektórych odcinkach POW będzie drogą główną ruchu przyspieszonego (bez poboczy). Budowa dwóch pierwszych odcinków Realizacja trasy rozpoczęła się 16 września 2009 roku od budowy odcinka między węzłem a węzłem Lotnisko (z Trasą N-S)Nowy dojazd na lotnisko sparaliżuje Puławską, tvnwarszawa.pl, 17.09.2009.W 2010 roku rozpoczęto budowę drugiej części obwodnicy na odcinku od węzła Konotopa do węzła Lotnisko, budowa miała planowo rozpocząć się w czerwcuPo sześciu latach ruszy budowa ekspresówki na Okęcie, tvnwarszawa.pl, 24.03.2010, jednak ze względu na trudności z przejęciem działek opóźniła się o kilka tygodni i prace przygotowawcze rozpoczęto 30 lipcaBuldożery ruszyły: zburzą setkę domów pod obwodnicę, gazeta.pl, 31.07.2010, wyburzeniem objęto około 300 nieruchomości, w szczególności w Ursusie i na Załuskach. Właściwe prace konstrukcyjne rozpoczęły się zimą 2010 rokuDrogowcy budują obwodnicę. 300 domów do wyburzenia, tvnwarszawa.pl, 28.09.2010, trasa miała być przejezdna najpierw 31 majaPołudniowa obwodnica Warszawy nie na Euro 2012?, gazeta.pl, 09.05.2011, a potem 31 sierpnia 2012 roku, jednak żadnego z tych terminów nie udało się dotrzymaćPołudniowa obwodnica spóźniona. Jest wciąż rozgrzebana, gazeta.pl, 06.09.2012. Przed Euro 2012 brano możliwość otwarcia jedynie odcinka do Alej JerozolimskichChoć skrawek południowej obwodnicy gotowy na Euro?, gazeta.pl, 16.11.2011 lub do Trasy Salomea-WolicaDo Puławskiej i na Okęcie nie na Euro, zw.com.pl, 27.01.2012, jednak ostatecznie tego nie dokonano. Pod koniec 2012 roku postęp prac określono na 70%, wobec czego przewidywany termin zakończenia i otwarcia obu realizowanych odcinków to połowa 2013 rokuWarszawa: Brakuje 30 procent południowej obwodnicy, rynekinfrastruktury.pl, 12.12.2012. Odcinek trasy między węzłem Lotnisko a węzłem Puławska ma otrzymać nazwę ulica Ryszarda Kuklińskiego. W kwietniu 2013 roku zapowiedziano prawdopodobne daty otwarcia poszczególnych odcinków – w czerwcu otwarty zostałby odcinek "Konotopa" – " ", we wrześniu odcinek " " – " ", zaś w październiku gotowy by był węzeł z Alejami JerozolimskimiDrogowcy obwodnicę stolicy otworzą odcinkami. Dlaczego?, gazeta.pl, 12.04.2013. W maju potwierdzono, że prace powinny dobiec końca w III kwartale, zrealizowano 76% odcinka "Konotopa – Lotnisko" oraz 84% odcinka "Marynarska – Lotnisko – Puławska"Południowa Obwodnica Warszawy w III kwartale tego roku, rynekinfrastruktury.pl, 08.05.2013. Kontynuacja budowy W 2013 roku Generalna Dyrekcja Dróg Krajowych i Autostrad rozpoczęła przygotowania do budowy kolejnego odcinka Południowej Obwodnicy Warszawy od węzła Puławska do węzła Lubelska wraz z tunelem pod Ursynowem. Zapowiedziano, że trasa ma kosztować 6 mld złotych, rozpoczęto także konsultacje w mieszkańcami wszystkich dzielnic, przez które ma przebiegać trasaZbliża się budowa obwodnicy w tunelu pod Ursynowem, gazeta.pl, 14.01.2013 – tunel ma mieć 2,7 kilometra długość i być budowany metodą odkrywkową, jednak nie będzie utrudnień na ulicach wzdłuż i w poprzek budowy, gdyż trwać one będzie na rezerwie terenu i odbywać się krótkimi etapami. Jedynie w rejonie tunel będzie musiał zostać wciśnięty pod tunele I linii metraZbudują długi tunel pod I linią metra, gazeta.pl, 19.01.2013. Mieszkańcy chcieliby ponadto, aby po zakończeniu budowy ponad tunelem powstały nowe garaże dla samochodów, poszerzona ul. PłaskowickiejUrsynów chce garaży nad tunelem obwodnicy. "Przeanalizujemy", gazeta.pl, 13.06.2013 oraz ogólnodostępny park "Komunikacji i Porozumienia" – taka koncepcja powstała kilka lat wcześniej, mogłaby się w nim znaleźć ścieżka pieszo-rowerowa, zieleńce, siłownie, ścieżka biegowe i inne atrakcje oraz elementy małej architekturyUrsynów do drogowców: Chcemy park za tunel i obwodnicę, gazeta.pl, 21.01.2013. W połowie 2013 roku rozpoczęły się też pierwsze próbne odwiertyRuszyły odwierty pod most Południowy, tvnwarszawa.pl, 04.07.2013, według optymistycznych przymiarek druga część obwodnicy aż do drogi lubelskiej byłaby gotowa w 2018 roku. Realizacja Realizacja Południowej Obwodnicy Warszawy podzielona jest na etapy. * I etap: Odcinek "Puławska" – "Lotnisko" (4 km) – realizowany razem z budową Trasy N-S na odcinku "Lotnisko" – "Marynarska" (5,2 km) w latach 2009-2013. Odcinek będzie posiadał dwie jezdnie po trzy pasy ruchu. Odcinek ten ma uzyskać imię Ryszarda KuklińskiegoNowe nazwy ulic: ważne nazwiska z zagranicy, gazeta.pl, 07.10.2010. * II etap: "Konotopa" – "Lotnisko" (10,5 km) – realizowany w latach 2010-2013. Odcinek będzie posiadał dwie jezdnie po trzy pasy ruchu. Odcinek ten być może uzyska nazwę . * III etap: "Puławska" – "Lubelska" (19,5 km) – realizowany po 2015 rokuParaliż na Ursynowie? "Bez obwodnicy będzie dramat", gazeta.pl, 02.12.2012. Odcinek będzie posiadał dwie jezdnie po trzy pasy ruchu z pasami awaryjnymi, za wyjątkiem tunelu pod Ursynowem i mostu przez Wisłę, gdzie jezdnie zwężą się do dwóch pasów ruchu. Przebieg gm. Ożarów Mazowiecki: * węzeł Konotopa – z Autostradą A2 i Trasą Powązki-Konotopa gm. Michałowice: * węzeł Aleje Jerozolimskie – z Alejami Jerozolimskimi * węzeł Opacz – z Trasą Salomea-Wolica Warszawa: * węzeł Aleja Krakowska – z al. Krakowską (Włochy-Załuski) * węzeł Lotnisko – z Trasą N-S (Włochy-Gorzkiewki) * węzeł Puławska – z ul. Puławską (Ursynów-Pyry) * węzeł Ursynów-Zachód – z projektowanym przedłużeniem ul. Gandhi (Ursynów-Natolin) * tunel pod Ursynowem Wysokim, wzdłuż ul. Płaskowickiej (2600 m) * węzeł Ursynów-Wschód – z ul. Płaskowickiej (Ursynów-Natolin) * węzeł Przyczółkowa – z ul. Przyczółkową (Wilanów-Powsinek) * węzeł Czerniakowska-bis – z planowaną ul. Czerniakowską-bis (Wilanów-Zawady) * Most Południowy na Wiśle * węzeł Wał Miedzeszyński – z ul. Wał Miedzeszyński (Wawer-Nadwiśle) * węzeł Trasa Olszynki Grochowskiej – z planowaną Trasą Olszynki Grochowskiej (Wawer-Miedzeszyn) * węzeł Patriotów – z ul. Patriotów (Wawer-Miedzeszyn) * estakady nad Mazowieckim Parkiem Krajobrazowym gm. Wiązowna: * węzeł Lubelska – ze Wschodnią Obwodnicą Warszawy Zobacz też * Wschodnia Obwodnica Warszawy * Ekspresowa Obwodnica Warszawy Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * Południowa Obwodnica Warszawy na stronach SISKOM Kategoria:Projektowane trasy i ciągi uliczne